disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Скорей бы мне стать королём
«'Скорей бы мне стать королём'» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1994 года «''Король Лев». Её авторами являются поэт-песенник Тим Райс и композитор Элтон Джон. Песню исполнили актёры Джейсон Вивер (в русском дубляже — Вячеслав Сухов) в роли Симбы, Лаура Уильямс (в русском дубляже — Татьяна Элькина) в роли Налы и Роуэн Аткинсон (в русском дубляже — Георгий Корольчук) в роли Зазу. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= 'Симба:' I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware 'Зазу:' Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little... hair 'Симба:' I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! 'Зазу:' Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. 'Симба:' Oh, I just can't wait to be king! 'Зазу:' You've rather a long way to go, young master. If you think... 'Симба:' No one saying, "Do this" 'Зазу:' Now when I said that, I-- 'Нала:' No one saying, "Be there" 'Зазу:' What I meant was-- 'Симба:' No one saying, "Stop that" 'Зазу:' Look, what you don't realize-- 'Симба и Нала:' No one saying, "See here" 'Зазу:' Now see here! 'Симба:' Free to run around all day 'Зазу:' Well, that's definitely out-- 'Симба:' Free to do it all my way! ''переход Зазу: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart Симба: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Зазу: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa?! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing Симба: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! переход Симба: Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm... Standing in the spotlight Зазу: NOT YET! Хор: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Симба, Нала и хор: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... To be king! |-|Русская версия= Симба: Я буду сильным королём, Врагов повергну в страх! Зазу: Но царю нужна погуще Шерсть на гриве и ушах. Симба: Мощнее прежних королей Я стать вполне готов. Услышат все, как царь зверей Издаст ужасный РЁВ! Зазу: Не вижу я пока резона в том... Симба: О, скорей бы мне стать королём! Зазу: До этого вам ещё расти и расти! Симба: Сам решать я буду Зазу: Я ведь лишь только... Нала: Спать мне или кушать. Зазу: Я.. сказал... Симба: И не остановят, Зазу: Ну как же вы можете!? Симба и Нала: Не заставят слушать! Зазу: Ну слушайте!!! Симба: Целый день смогу играть! Зазу: Это всё исключено! Симба: Буду где хочу гулять! переход Зазу: Давно пора потолковать С тобою по душам... Симба: Ни к чему пичуг советы Слушать королям. Зазу: Позор для всей монархии Грядёт, как я гляжу! Прочь отсюда, прочь из Африки: Я больше не служу! В каком упадке королевский дом... Симба: О, скорей бы мне стать королём! переход Симба: Посмотрите влево, Посмотрите вправо: Все кругом в восторге, Все кричат мне «браво»! Зазу: НЕТ! НЕТ! Хор: Пускай звенит и вертится земля! Так будем славить Симбу-короля! Так радуйтесь и пойте все кругом! Симба, Нала и хор: О, скорей бы мне стать королём! О, скорей бы мне стать королём! О, скорей бы мне стать... Королём! Галерея Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1727.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1728.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1733.jpg|''Я буду сильным королём,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1735.jpg|''Врагов повергну'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1737.jpg|''в страх!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1740.jpg|''Но царю нужна погуще Шерсть'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg|''На гриве и ушах'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1748.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.jpg|''Мощнее прежних королей'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg|''Я стать вполне готов'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1759.jpg|''Услышат все, как'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1762.jpg|''царь зверей'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg|''Издаст ужасный'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1766.jpg|''РЁВ!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1767.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1769.jpg|''Не вижу я пока резона в том...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1771.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1774.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1780.jpg|''О, скорей бы мне стать'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.jpg|''королём!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg|'Зазу': До этого вам ещё расти и расти! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg|''Сам решать я буду'' Зазу: Я ведь лишь только... Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.jpg|''Спать мне или кушать'' Зазу: Я... сказал... Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg|''И не остановят,'' Зазу: Ну как же вы можете!? Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg|''Не заставят слушать!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1807.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1809.jpg|Ну слушайте!!! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1812.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1815.jpg|''Целый день смогу играть!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1820.jpg|Это всё исключено! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1822.jpg|''Буду где хочу гулять!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1828.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1829.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1835.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1839.jpg|''Давно пора потолковать'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1841.jpg|''С тобою по душам...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1850.jpg|''Ни к чему пичуг советы Слушать'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg|''королям'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg|''Позор для всей монархии Грядёт, как я гляжу!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1870.jpg|''Прочь отсюда, прочь из Африки: Я больше не служу!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1873.jpg|А-а-а! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1877.jpg|''В каком упадке королевский дом...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1881.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1883.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg|''О, скорей бы мне стать королём!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1893.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1899.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1901.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1904.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1905.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1915.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg|''Посмотрите влево,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1920.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1921.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1923.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|''Посмотрите вправо:'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1927.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1929.jpg|''Все кругом в восторге,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1932.jpg|''Все кричат мне'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg|''«браво»!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg|НЕТ! НЕТ! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg|''Пускай звенит и вертится'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg|''земля!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1945.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1947.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1948.jpg|''Так будем славить'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1951.jpg|''Симбу-короля!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1953.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1955.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1956.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg|''Так радуйтесь'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1960.jpg|''и пойте'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg|''все кругом!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1969.jpg|''О, скорей бы мне стать королём!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1974.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1975.jpg|''О, скорей бы мне стать'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.jpg|''королём!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg|''О, скорей бы мне стать...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1991.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1993.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1996.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg|''Королём!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2001.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2002.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2005.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2007.jpg Интересные факты * В переиздании мультфильма в формате IMAX используется иная сцена с крокодилами. en:I Just Can't Wait to Be King Категория:Песни Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Песни из «Короля Льва» Категория:Песни из видеоигр Категория:Король Лев